Frederick Wilson
Lord Frederick Wilson was a suspect in the murder investigations of his son, Dr Barnaby Wilson, in Sinners and Saints (Case #19 of Mysteries of the Past) and stockbroker Abner Milton in Stockbroken (Case #38 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Frederick is the 63-year-old father of Barnaby Wilson. He has short gray hair that is growing whiter at the sides. He dons a purple coat over a patterned maroon vest and white shirt. He also sports a white bow tie. In his first appearance, it is known that Frederick drinks Connemara whiskey. In his second appearance, he replaces his bow tie with a gold ascot with a cyan pattern. It is discovered that he uses amphetamine. Events of Criminal Case Sinners and Saints Frederick became a suspect after the player and Maddie identified him from a picture of him with the victim. He said he was already informed of his son's murder, which was why he was in the pub to begin with. He had hoped the police were doing everything in their power to find who killed him, as he was the heir to his family. Maddie felt it was strange that a man of such social standing like Barnaby would move to Sinner's End, but Frederick said Barnaby just wanted to help the poor. Though he supported his son in his altruistic values, with the murder just occurring he wished he had not. Frederick was spoken to again about a postcard he received from Jemima Hatchett asking for help with stopping the victim. He explained that his altruistic values had made his family the laughingstock of society, and Frederick was not happy about that. He particularly was not a fan of the fact that his son spent his money on scoundrels and prostitutes, even wanting to marry one of them. Despite that, Frederick was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Kev O'Connell for Barnaby's murder. Stockbroken Frederick became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found his flask in front of the Stock Exchange. When asked if he knew the victim, he denied knowing him, saying that he didn't need a stockbroker to manage his stocks, as his instincts were all that he needed. Frederick was spoken to again about a check he gave to the victim for 200 Concordian shillings. He explained that his instincts weren't working as he had anticipated, so he swallowed his pride and asked the victim for help. However, Abner refused, taking his check and doing nothing for him in return. Frederick was found to be innocent once again after the team incarcerated Easton Belmont for Abner's murder. Trivia *Frederick is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Frederick is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts of Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *Sinners and Saints (Case #19 of Mysteries of the Past) *Stockbroken (Case #38 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery FWilsonAppMOTP.png|Frederick, as he appeared in Sinners and Saints (Case #19 of Mysteries of the Past). FWilsonMOTPC209.png|Frederick, as he appeared in Stockbroken (Case #38 of Mysteries of the Past). BarnabyWMOTPV.png|Barnaby Wilson, Frederick's late son. FrederickWilsonMugshot.png OG_SUS_438_605.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects